cresthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc D's Diary: Homemade with Love
Dammit, who woulda thought getting a hospital's worth of medical staff addicted to your blood would take so much outta ya... don't answer that. The doctor realized he was just thinking, making that last quip a pointless, self-deprecating addendum. He wandered the hospital halls, passing out "snacks and coffee" for all his new "co-workers". He had control of his intense hunger pangs, but it didn't help the physical pain he was experiencing. Control yourself-'' '' ''"Hi, yeah I'm the new doctor here..." ''Don't pay attention to their veins-'' "Great to meet you, I'm Dr. Giovanni." ''You're the one in power, not the Beast-'' "Lovely to meet you nurse; coffee? It's on the house." ''They ssmmeellll soooo good!-'' "Family recipe, we come from Venice." ''You don't bite strangers, you've never bitten strangers-'' "Hi, lovely to meet you, grab a donut!" ''Too much to bear, find someone, anyone! "Do you have a map? I get lost so easily in here!" "Why yes Dr. Giovanni! Mmmm... these donuts are delicious! Here you are!" "Thank you so much!" Coma patients, coma patients, coma patients, coma patients, coma patients, coma patients! The doctor walked briskly down the hall, leaving his snacks behind at the nearest nurse's station. He found the extended care wing fairly easily, his heightened senses seeking out the smell of bed-sores and sheets stained from an unmoving inhabitant. He located the chart of a man who had been staying at the hospital for over seven years now. Visiting hours are over, so no worries there, and according to this stiff's chart he's already been taken care of for the night. The doctor locked the door, taking enough blood from the man to knock him out had he actually been conscious. He was licking the bite marks as the door handle jiggled. "Oh, hold on, I think the door's stuck" As the doctor opened the door, his eyes met with the stare of the Chief of Medicine for the hospital. "Ah, Dr. Giovanni! What are you doing here, with the door closed no less! You're not in this department, I have you with the surgical team!" "Uh, yeah, well I, uh.. was coming down here to meet the nurses when I thought I saw Nicholas here start to move. I rushed in to check on 'im about a second ago, but I guess it was just my imagination." "Well, while I admire your enthusiasm about medicine, I'd rather you stick to your own patients." "Yessir!" The doctor waited for the Chief of Medicine to walk out of sight before going up to the two nurses assigned to night shift in the coma ward. "Hey you two, I got donuts and coffee for everyone down the 'allway. Go grab some, I'll watch the fort." "Are you sure doctor? We really shouldn't" "Don't worry, I'll page ya if one of 'em starts walkin' around." The two nurses chuckled at his attempt at a joke, leaving the nurses station long enough for him to fill up on the blood of two more unconscious victims. Using his ability to make himself imperceptible, he was able to navigate the rest of the wing without being noticed again. Finally, all full AND I'm one step closer to making this hospital mine. Damn, I'm still gonna need more blood! Category:Fiction